


Bright Idea

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Okay, so maybe it hadn’t been Bones’ brightest idea ever to try and lecture Jim Kirk about the merits of just kissing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Idea

Okay, so maybe it hadn’t been Bones’ brightest idea ever to try and lecture Jim Kirk about the merits of just kissing.

He thought he had the upper hand and was going to teach the kid a lesson or two, but fuck, the kid could kiss.

Little nips and sucks on his bottom lip, alternating with deep and dirty full tongue action.

Bones had been hard even before they started this stupid little experiment. It’s what he got for taking it nice and slow, just the way he liked it, with the luscious Charlene. After a very pleasant dinner and some even more pleasant ‘getting to know you’ slow and deep kisses back in her dorm room, he left, came back to his own room to discover Jim returning from his latest date.

If Bones hadn’t of smelt the pheromones wafting off of Jim, he still would have known the kid got laid. He had that loose limbed posture that told Bones enough about his recent activities. All boneless and sated. Nothing like a bout of good sex to make Jim Kirk one happy, pliable room mate.

The one thing it didn’t do though, was stop that inquisitive brain of his. Or the sharp eyes that noted that Bones wasn’t as sated as he was. Which resulted in a conversation and a dare and now Bones was being forced backwards onto the mattress, just from the press of some lips.

Rules had been set, even though they both were a little buzzed. No touching apart from the kiss. It was driving Bones nuts and he had been the one to set the rules in the first place.

He wanted nothing more than to grab Jim’s ass, pull his body full onto his and then rip off all his clothes. Maybe he would start at his chest. Rip off those pressed cadet reds that did not suit Jim at all. Press more kisses and nips and bites and licks to his chest, that pale skin, the little tight nipples. But first he had to keep kissing back at Jim’s lips.

Then the lips were gone.

It took Bones a moment to realize and he opened his eyes, his lids heavy as he blinked slowly to bring Jim into focus.

“You might have something about the merits of just kissing,” Jim smiled down at him unrepentantly.

Before Bones’ brain could kick into gear and make a liar out of his earlier assertion that just kissing was one of the universe’s great pleasures, Jim was up and off the bed. Bounding away towards their bathroom.

“Thanks for the lesson, Bones.” Jim waved airily towards him as he continued on his way and then the bathroom door closed shut, Jim on the other side.

“Well, fuck,” Bones groaned as he took in the little dilemma that Jim had left him with.

Bones ripped at his pants, eager to get at his erection as quickly as possible.

It didn’t take long before he was biting into his pillow, to try and muffle his cries as he came hard. The idea of Jim and those kissing lips close to his dick was enough to help him along his way. As he lay there, panting from his exertions, he glared towards the bathroom door. This was all Jim’s fault. He spied a stray t-shirt of Jim’s lying on his bed, so he reached across, grabbed it and used it to clean himself up with. Serve Jim right, he thought as he tossed it back under Jim’s bed.

He finished undressing, tossed his clothes in the hamper and then ordered the lights to 10 percent. He grumbled under his breath about unruly room mates who had lips made for kissing and other fun things, as he slipped under his sheets, snuggled into his pillow, and tried for sleep.

Over the next few days, there was no real opportunity to talk to Jim since he was back to working his way through some late night dates. When he returned to the room, the lights were generally down and Bones was pretending to sleep. Really, he didn’t know what to do or how to tell Jim that he wanted him. To fuck him, not some other conquest. Fuck the kisses. He wanted nothing better than to plunge in deep and hard and never come out again. But Jim was back to being Jim, slapping him on the shoulder, shooting the breeze, laughing at others incompetence, teasing Bones about anything that took his fancy.

Then the universe went to shit.

Really, really went to shit.

He rubbed his hand over his face as he headed towards the CMO’s office. It was apparently his office, but nothing felt right about it in this overblown tin can.

“Doctor McCoy,” Chapel called, her voice strained and tired from their work over the past fuck knows how many hours.

He hadn’t checked a chrono, but now it was time to write up the report. He turned back towards his head nurse.

“The captain is waiting for you in your office,” she told him.

Bones furrowed his brow as he considered her words, he had just been working on the captain, and then his tired head figured it out. Jim. Jim was in there. Idiot Jim who had saved the world, well the universe really.

Bones got his second wind as he strode quickly towards the office.

Whatever greeting he was going to use disappeared as he looked at Jim sitting on his desk. Legs dangling like a small child does in a chair that is too big for them. His head was bowed and he looked like the weight of the universe was pressing down on his shoulders.

Bones pulled out the tricorder that seemed to reside permanently in his pocket these past few days. As he scanned Jim, he sent the info over to his desktop computer.

“Bones!” Jim exclaimed as he registered his presence in the room.

“Stay right there, you damned infant,” Bones ordered as Jim made to slide off the desk. “You’ve done enough running around for the both of us. You look dead on your feet. Now stay still so I can check you over. I bet you haven’t even bothered to get checked out by anyone else. You or that pointy eared bastard.”

“Never happy unless you’re grumbling at me are you?” Jim smiled at him. “I’m not the one who has been operating for seven hours.”

“What?” Bones asked as he looked at Jim confusedly.

Jim was just smiling gently at him, the bruises starting to stand out in deep purples and the tinge of sickly green on his face and around his neck.

“Seven hours, Bones. If anyone doubted how brilliant you were before now, they are sure as hell aren’t any more.”

Bones ducked his head and moved around to pull the computer screen towards himself. He noted all the injuries that Jim had and there were some good ones. Typical Jim Kirk, if you were going to do something, go all out. He checked the chrono display on the screen and sure enough he had been in surgery for seven hours. It had felt longer and shorter all at once when he had been in there extracting that damn slug and repairing the damage as best he could.

“Damn it, Jim. You’ve got pulled muscles over those ribs. Let alone two cracks on the fourth and fifth ones. Severe bruising. Your hands need some serious looking at and don’t get me started on what is going on in your head,” Bones started listing off the most serious of the injuries as he stalked back around the desk and headed in the direction of the door and some supplies to start treating Jim.

He was stopped by Jim grabbing his arm. “Are you gonna kiss it better, Bones?” Jim asked quietly.

Bones inhaled a breath so quickly he nearly started coughing over the rush of oxygen. He looked back at Jim, a startled expression on his face.

“Jim?” he asked around dry lips.

Jim was back to glancing down at the floor, his thumb was rubbing a circle nervously over Bones’ wrist.

“You could have died,” Jim said in the same low tone he had used before.

“I’m not the idiot who beamed over to that ship. You were more likely to die than me!” Bones told him as he stepped closer to Jim.

Jim’s shoulders started shaking.

“Jim!” Bones said worriedly as he gripped his shoulders. The events had finally seemed to take it’s toll on Jim and his friend was breaking apart before him he thought.

Then Jim lifted up his head and the asshole was laughing. Silently laughing!

“Are we really gonna have a pissing contest about who was more likely to die?” Jim said around that wide grin that Bones knew so well.

“Hell no. You’ll win,” Bones grumbled as he dropped his hands away from Jim.

“So, are you?” Jim asked, the laughter lines smoothing out on his face to be replaced by a hesitant and serious expression. Jim had grabbed hold of both Bones’ hands as he spoke.

Bones opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“Will you kiss me better, Bones?” Jim asked as he slid off the desk to stand in front of Bones, their hands intertwined.

“Jim, you need medical attention,” Bones managed to get out, his voice gravelly.

“I’ve survived at least ten hours without it, a little while longer won’t hurt,” Jim said as he titled up his head. Offering himself to Bones in a dance as old as time.

“Jim,” Bones tried to reason and resist the man in front of him, but that night came flashing back. Jim’s lips; just his lips and how he completely undone Bones. Unravelled him so that there was nothing left that this man did not know and see.

Jim lowered his eyes and let go of his hands. He stepped back as far as he could, the desk stopping his escape.

“Sorry, Bones. Just. Well, just I, um, yeah. Kissing you. Wanted it so much again and if you don’t want. Sorry man,” Jim said.

“Jim, no,” Bones started to explain but Jim stepped around him and headed for the door.

“Jim!” Bones cried again, succeeding in stopping Jim, but not in making him turn around. “I want.”

Jim’s head snapped around at Bones’ last whispered words.

“I want,” Bones repeated, a little louder this time.

Bones might have held his breath and counted each step as Jim strode towards him, intent in every step.

Then he really had no breath left as he got what he had been fantasizing about ever since that night.

Jim kissing him.

Using those lips to devastating impact and making Bones’ brain completely short circuit when he combined it with his hands and the press of his body.

Nothing could compare to these kisses. Dry parched lips, tired bodies being revived by their mingled desire. Near death as an aphrodisiac. He wasn’t going to let Jim go though, until he had him seen to. If that meant he had to kiss him into compliance and being treated, well, that was just what he was going to do.

He ran a hand down Jim’s side and at his hiss, Bones pulled away.

“Let me fix you,” he told Jim.

“What happens after you fix me?” Jim asked, a sly smile playing across his face.

“You sleep,” Bones told him.

Jim narrowed his eyes at Bones.

“Don’t make me pull regs on you, Jim,” Bones threatened.

“I’ll sleep if you do,” Jim returned.

“Fine,” Bones agreed. Anything to get Jim to do what he should.

“There’s one small problem,” Jim said. “I don’t have anywhere to sleep.”

“Pike’s room?” Bones asked.

“Hell no. Even if it wasn’t filled with the Vulcan High Council, I still wouldn’t do that. Can I stay with you?”

“I’ve only got a little single room, Jim. Puri’s rooms were assigned to the survivors too,” Bones told him.

“Perfect,” Jim smiled at him.

“Perfect?” Bones asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Perfect,” Jim agreed as he leaned forwards to press a chaste kiss to Bones’ lip, but he couldn’t resist a gentle bite on the lower one as he broke away.

Bones shook his head at the devious glimmer in Jim’s eyes. “Infant!”

If there were more kisses stolen around injuries being treated, no one was any the wiser apart from the two of them. Jim swore at one stage that Bones sure did have the magic touch so he better not stop.

The small single bed in Bones’ room wasn’t too small and it wasn’t too big. It was just right for the two of them to wrap themselves around each other and finally allow sleep to claim them. Bones was the last to fall asleep, his lips pressed to Jim’s, as he smiled and drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Bright Idea  
>  **Beta’s:** [](http://7ofeleven.livejournal.com/profile)[**7ofeleven**](http://7ofeleven.livejournal.com/) and [](http://tsarina-sofia.livejournal.com/profile)[**tsarina_sofia**](http://tsarina-sofia.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Word Count:** 2,162  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** Kirk/McCoy, mentions of McCoy/OC and Kirk/OC  
>  **Disclaimer:** not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** _Okay, so maybe it hadn’t been Bones’ brightest idea ever to try and lecture Jim Kirk about the merits of just kissing._
> 
>  **A/N:** Written as comment fic for the Inspiration entry over on [](http://jim-and-bones.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.dreamwidth.org/). The pictures posted were some gorgeous kissing ones and this fic was born out of there.


End file.
